TAGAP 3/Solucja, Defence Unit
Ten poziomik to w zasadzie przejażdżka pociągiem osobistym. Jest on poważnie uszkodzony, a wykorzystać mogą to liczni wrogowie na naszej drodze ciągnącej się na wschód. Ważne, że tą maszynę można spowolnić klawiszem A''' lub przyspieszyć klawiszem '''D. Przyda się to szczególnie, gdy będziemy omijać bomby zrzucane przez śmigłowce, a te zadają mnóstwo obrażeń. Staramy się korzystać z broni innej niż Pulsegun i Scrapgun (z uwagi na słaby zasięg). Kiedyś ta jazda dobiegnie końca (#60), czemu dowiedzie krótki przerywnik. Od tej pory spadamy w dół, a po upadku zacznie atakować nas Tank. Ma miotacze ognia i rakietnice zamontowane w swym pojeździe, dlatego do pojedynku z nim warto sięgnąć po wyrzutnię rakiet. Gdy czołg zostanie zniszczony, zaczną nacierać pingwiny-zombie, koniecznie musimy zregenerować energię życiową, bo pewnie mamy jej za mało (o ile nie straciliśmy życia). Trochę pomoże zaułek dostępny po zrobieniu wyłomu, znajduje się on po lewej stronie, jest też zaopatrzenie w tym sekretnym miejscu. Mając już wystarczającą ilość HP, uzyskaną być może też przez Overdrive, robimy marsz na wschód, mierzymy się z Penguinatorem, niska grawitacja zarówno ułatwia jak i utrudnia pokonanie tego urządzenia. Inne pojedyncze silniejsze jednostki będą też się pojawiały, po zniszczeniu mniej więcej 2 dodatkowych przeciwników robimy wyłom w pomieszczeniu wyżej. To sekret z zaopatrzeniem, dostępny tylko dzięki obniżonej grawitacji. Niebawem pierwsza walka z ciężko opancerzonym pingwinem, pozostawi on za sobą kartę dostępu, jedną z dwóch koniecznych do otwarciu szybu wentylacyjnego w górę. Nieco niżej jest druga karta dostępu, chroni ją ten sam przeciwnik – ze Smartgunem i wyrzutnią droidów ogłuszających protagonistę. Lepiej pokonać przeciwnika tą samą bronią palną, amunicji do niej mamy nieco więcej. Trzeba się wrócić i włożyć karty do obu czytników nieco wyżej (#61). Używamy mostu znajdującego się tuż nad ostatnią lokacją kluczowego przeciwnika, tuż nad miejscem, w którym dostaliśmy drugą kartę. TAGAP3 solucja 060.png|Screen #60 TAGAP3 solucja 061.png|Screen #61 Już na samym początku gorąco, zrobi się, po pokonaniu wartownika, tym samym włączą się 2 działka sufitowe, zniszczymy je pod warunkiem, że zachowamy dystans. Szybko zaatakuje nas drugi Tank (#62) – oczywiście najpierw strzelamy w tył, a potem w szybę pojazdu. Będzie to dużo gorsza walka niż wcześniej, bo przeszkodzą w tym chodzące liczne pingwiny-zombie. Jeżeli zauważymy, że straciliśmy masę HP, nie zrażajmy się, bo będziemy zaraz mieli dogodne warunki do zabijania dlatego, by opadały pigułki regenerujące nasze zdrowie. W pierwszej kolejności zestrzeliwujemy boty i pingwiny z bronią białą w ręku. Większy poziom HP przyda się do niszczenia kolejnych mini-bossów chronionych przez ich lekkie wsparcie. Nie jest ich dużo, ważna jest karta dostępu upoważniająca nas do walk pod wodą (#63). Bestiariusz dotychczas ci znany powiększy się o pingwina z miotaczem harpunów, jego pociski nie są nadzwyczaj łatwe do ominięcia. Pojawiać się będziemy na pozycji coraz niżej usytuowanej, aż do chwili, gdy natkniemy się na pierwsze źródło ogrzewania (#64). Musimy się go pozbyć za pomocą komputera, nie zapominając o niszczeniu pobliskich skrzyń. Kiedy aktywujemy komputer, do akcji wkroczy Penguinator, warto znaleźć wygodną osłonę do pozbycia się przeciwnika za pomocą rakietnicy (#65). Penguinator chroni drugiego podobnego komputera, też można go łatwo wykiwać, wcześnie pokonując strażników uzbrojonych w miotacze harpunów. TAGAP3 solucja 062.png|Screen #62 TAGAP3 solucja 063.png|Screen #63 TAGAP3 solucja 064.png|Screen #64 TAGAP3 solucja 065.png|Screen #65 Bawimy się tym drugim komputerem, tak, by zobaczyć cut-scenkę z udziałem dwóch pingwinów-zombie. Odbijmy jednak jeszcze na prawo w drodze powrotnej, próbujemy ominąć miny i w ten sposób odkrywamy dodatkową szafkę z amunicją. Pozostaje szukać już tylko tych, którzy mają miotacze harpunów i ich zabić. Chronią oczywiście włazu, który my powinniśmy wysunąć (#66), tym samym kończąc przygody podwodne. Kiedy znajdziemy się w budowli, dyskretnie likwidujemy pingwinka z Exterminatorem w ręku i zahaczamy o zaopatrzenie po prawej stronie. Wkraczamy do sieci wiązek magnetycznych, musimy być bardzo ostrożni, szczególnie, gdy w tym kręgu są również uzbrojone jednostki wroga (#67). Zahaczymy zaraz o Turret Droppera, szybko go niszczymy wyrzutnią rakiet, a poniższy generator mocy będzie już tylko formalnością. Przechodzimy przez kolejne wiązki magnetyczne, aż natkniemy się na zbrojownię – to łącznik między siecią wiązek i klatką schodową z kilkoma czujnikami do zniszczenia (#68). Właściwie po jeździe windą w górę skończy się wytchnienie, musimy przebić się przez pokoje, skąd bez przerwy wychodzi cała masa pingwinów-zombie. Bardzo przyda się Freeloader, ponieważ aż do momentu tak ciężkiej walki nie mieliśmy zbyt wielu przeciwników do pokonania. Ten power-up łączymy w parze z używanym Smartgunem. Schodzimy niżej i eliminujemy Mechapendroida, a potem blokujemy wszystkie drzwi ze wcześniejszego pomieszczenia, chyba, że mamy zamiar regenerować zdrowie. Kolejny poważniejszy przeciwnik na drodze to Tank, najpierw niszczymy wspierającego go helikoptera. Wielkimi krokami czeka nas druga klatka schodowa (#69), przedtem niszczymy czujniki oraz pingwina z Exterminatorem. Już na samym dole tej klatki jest pomieszczenie z liczną amunicją i dodatkowymi pigułkami, czujniki są łatwe do znalezienia i zniszczenia. Wkrótce chwilowo wyjdziemy z budynku, szukamy przejścia do drugiej części tej wielkiej stoczni. Po drodze uważamy na pingwiny z Exterminatorem, szczególnie uważaj na tych, którzy mają plecak odrzutowy. Dostajemy się do wieży kontrolnej i przygotowujemy się do walki z większym pingwinem uzbrojonym w granatnik (#70). Po pokonaniu mini-bossa włączamy komputer i otwieramy nimi wrota niżej. Rozpoczynamy ciągłe walki na pasie startowym, eliminując przede wszystkim liczne śmigłowce z karabinem maszynowym. Poziom kończy się, kiedy wsiądziesz do śmigłowca (#71). TAGAP3 solucja 066.png|Screen #66 TAGAP3 solucja 067.png|Screen #67 TAGAP3 solucja 068.png|Screen #68 TAGAP3 solucja 069.png|Screen #69 TAGAP3 solucja 070.png|Screen #70 TAGAP3 solucja 071.png|Screen #71 W tym poziomie będziesz przemieszczał się wcześnie wspomnianym śmigłowcem. Leć nim prosto na wschód, co jakiś czas naciskając F1 na wypadek, gdybyś przebywał w strefie zagrożenia. Lotnicza runda to nic innego, jak latanie nad kolejnymi jednostkami pływającymi. Po drodze szczególnie uważaj na bombowce i kutry z wyposażonym karabinem obrotowym, zdolne oczywiście też do przemieszczania się. Wszystkie statki stacjonarne mają liczne karabiny maszynowe, trzeba omijać niezwłocznie te pociski, a one strasznie ograniczają nasze pole manewru, w szczególności, gdy zaraz naszym bezpośrednim przeciwnikiem do pokonania jest Penguinator. Po jakimś czasie powtórnie wkroczymy na pas startowy, co oznacza praktycznie koniec etapu (#72). Uważajmy za to na bombowce, które pojawią się, choć nie tak bezpośrednio po tym, jak dotkniemy wcześnie wspominanego pasa startowego. Zdejmujemy Tanka, inaczej nie będziemy mogli wejść do budynku. Samo wejście jest dobrze strzeżone, w razie utraty HP wracamy na pas i tu zabijamy pingwiny-zombie, regenerując tym samym zdrowie po zabraniu opadających pigułek. Ta taktyka może być niezbędna na Mechapendroida, pojedynek może być dużo prostszy razem z sytuacją, kiedy my jesteśmy pod wpływem QD. Lecimy cały czas na wschód, aż zobaczymy cut-scenkę – to oznacza, iż podejmiemy nowego bossa (#73). Sam boss jest bardzo trudny do pokonania – to Mechaseal, zniszczymy go, jeżeli zniszczymy mu parę cybernetycznych oczu i pięć wyrzutni rakiet, a te rakiety są trudne do ominięcia i łatwo stracić tam nawet jedno życie... TAGAP3 solucja 072.png|Screen #72 TAGAP3 solucja 073.png|Screen #73 Etap ten będziemy rozgrywać nie tylko samym sobą, ale i kompanem Pedro, uzbrojonym w minidziałko, zwykle przebywa tam, gdzie my teraz jesteśmy. Wykorzystujemy jego obecność i jego potencjał, jeżeli chcemy regenerować sobie zdrowie utracone po pojedynku z ostatnim bossem. Walka w holu sporo potrwa, ale przez ten czas nasza sytuacja jest bardzo komfortowa (#74). Nagle zauważysz, że twój kolega z drużyny przejdzie w stan spoczynku. Należy wysunąć na dół kontenery, niebawem znajdziesz komputer do tego służący. Po zeskoczeniu kontenerów nie będzie drogi powrotnej, nie pozostanie ci nic innego, jak skonfrontowanie się z Tankiem chronionym przez nadlatujący helikopter. Rozwalamy najpierw to drugie, za pomocą Smartguna (jeżeli mamy jeszcze amunicję). Ogółem czekają nas dwa pojedynki z Tankami, można łatwo stracić mnóstwo HP. Kiedy te maszyny padną, bierzemy się za niszczenie generatorów mocy kawałek na zachód. Idziemy teraz na wschód i podejmujemy kolejno: Mechapendroida, ciężko opancerzonego i wielkiego pingwina oraz Longlega. Jedziemy teraz w górę, mamy nareszcie kartę dostępu do tego nas upoważniającą. Pociągamy za lewą dźwignię i od tej pory próbujemy reperować straty, ponieważ wraca do gry nasz kompan. TAGAP3 solucja 074.png|Screen #74 Podczas kolejnej odsłony batalii z pingwinami-zombie bardzo przyda się QD. Zbyt wiele nie walczmy, bo być może wkrótce spadnie na podłogę czerwona pigułka. Dreszczowiec przed nami – dwa Mechapendroidy (#75), które nas otaczają. Bardzo przyda się nano-grinder do szybkiego osłabienia dwóch mini-bossów, przynajmniej na początku pojedynku. Dalej warto używać wyrzutni rakiet, ponieważ zadaje ona największe obrażenia tym mechom. Po tym pojedynku trudno raczej wyjść bez utraty przynajmniej jednego życia. Zatem, gdy sytuacja taka się wydarzy, musisz znowu dużo walczyć, być może nawet do czasu, gdy zdobędziesz dodatkowe życie – Pablo cały czas ciebie wspiera, pogódź się z tym. Jeżeli wiesz, że tyle walczyłeś, by kontynuować marsz, to ruszaj dalej i przejdź przez most (#76). TAGAP3 solucja 075.png|Screen #75 TAGAP3 solucja 076.png|Screen #76 Piąty regularny boss w grze (Funky Warlord). To znowu z początku maszyna wyposażona w dwa ciężkie karabiny maszynowe i wyrzutnię rakiet. Pomocna będzie oczywiście rakietnica i ewentualnie zielone pigułki w sytuacjach krytycznych. Jeżeli zniszczymy mu maszynę, to boss w roli piechoty będzie niszczył nas Exterminatorem (później użyje także granatnika). Ta sama rekomendowana taktyka (#77) powinna łatwo powalić tego przeciwnika. Kiedy główny przeciwnik polegnie, obejrzysz cut-scenkę (#78). TAGAP3 solucja 077.png|Screen #77 TAGAP3 solucja 078.png|Screen #78 Kategoria:Solucja do gry TAGAP 3